


blind to pain

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Out of Character, harry and eggsy are pieces of shits ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: He could hear everything, but he dared not open his eyes.





	blind to pain

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy take this its a lot shorter than i wanted it to be but ://///// what can you do 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @heggsys
> 
> // i also take commissions

            He could hear everything, but he dared not open his eyes. Not like he could, anyways. Eggsy made sure of that . . .

            A high whine escaped his throat as he shifted awkwardly on the bed, and he whimpered as he heard Eggsy snap, “ _Quiet!_ ” followed by a low chuckle from Harry. Jack curled in on himself, his body shaking lightly. He then heard the two murmur quietly to each other, but they resumed making out.

            It made Jack’s heart _ache_ as much as his face did.

            He couldn’t remember much of the night before, only that Eggsy had hit him with a tequila bottle, which had left ugly gashes all across his face. He had lost all feeling in the left side of his face, and he had gone in his left eye for sure. Eggsy hadn’t even bothered to take him to the hospital, he had just treated his face and pumped him full of painkillers.

            But now the pain was getting worse, and he felt really bad for dragging his boyfriend away from the real love of his life, but he couldn’t . . . he couldn’t help it.

            “ _Eggsy,_ ” he breathed, quietly. He heard Eggsy sigh, but he continued to ignore him, and Jack heard Harry moan in pleasure. “Eggsy, Eggsy, please . . . Please I—”

            “ _What?_ ” Eggsy growled, getting up and storming into the bedroom. “What the _fuck_ do you want?”

            “My,” Harry chuckled, “He’s needy, isn’t he?”

            Jack’s stomach churned. Neither of these men were even close to the type of person he thought they were. “I’ll shut up, I’ll shut up, I promise, I just, I need—” he said, beginning to panic internally.

            “You need _what_?” he snarled. “Me to punch your teeth down your throat? I will gladly do so!”

            “Please—I need—” he stuttered, before he finally managed to choke out, “ _Painkillers_. I’ll shut up—I’ll _shut up_ —”

            Eggsy growled low in his throat, before he hurriedly injected Jack with some morphine. “You’re more trouble than it’s worth,” he snapped, before turning and leaving again. It didn’t take long for their quiet talking to turn into moans, and the sounds of skin connecting with skin.

            Jack whimpered, turning on his side, covering his ears weakly, to try to block them out. But he couldn’t. They were everywhere, invading his head. But he had no one to blame but himself to begin with, anyways. If he wasn’t such a terrible, _weak_ person, Eggsy wouldn’t have had to run into Harry’s arms for solace.

            Jack was the problem.

            He would always _be_ the problem.

            _He would never be good enough_.


End file.
